board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(6)Kratos vs (13)Travis Touchdown vs (22)Recette Lemongrass 2013
Results Round One Tuesday, August 13th, 2013 Ulti's Analysis This match had two things to discuss, the first of which being Recette's hilarious upsset of Travis Touchdown to win second place. Those two may have only been separated by 250 at the end, but that was Travis throwing a last-ditch effort at a comeback out there once he fell behind by 535 early. I don't know if Recette had a planned rally or what, but an unknown character getting second place over a fairly popular character that's been in a contest before is no joke. Travis turned that 535 into a lead below 300 in only a couple hours, but was never able to make any real push at not embarrassing himself. The other thing in discussion here is Kratos. Yes he won the match easily, but there were a ton of topics complaining about the dude. And why? Maybe it's because I'm such an angry guy in real life (it's true), but I love the dude's personality. The gameplay in his entire series is also really fun, and never got old for me. I periodically replay the God of War series, and it's such a blast. Then he gets into a contest match and people start complaining about what a bad character he is, which makes no sense to me. People hating on Kratos is proof that opinions can absolutely be wrong. Recette was at least in small part rallied by the developer of the game, which is much cooler than the usual story of 'reddit/4chan did it for the lulz'. -KP Zen's (Late) Analysis Here's another entertaining match featuring the lead character from a game Board 8 was currently in love with, Recececettear. This match wasn't really up for debate, it was very clean cut. Kratos > Travis > Recette. Travis wasn't exactly a powerhouse, and he was 3 years out from his last new installment in a franchise that was already really niche. Still, Recette was from an even more niche indie game that only Board 8 seemed to care about. Right? Well, the creator of the game Tweeted about the match and drummed up a small Recette rally, which is way more wholesome than a dumb 4chan thing, although I heard they liked the game too and probably helped. The outpouring of support on top of low votals helped get Recette over Travis pretty easily, meaning Travis is now 0-3 and unless No More Heroes 3 is some level of groundbreaking he'll probably stay that way. I wanna say that by this point everyone's Expert Brackets had been wrecked so nobody was super salty about the surprise upset. We were just happy to have more close matches in a contest with huge dry spells. Kratos did fine here, he didn't blow away Travis and Recette but he did fine. His strength had been on a decline, people all of a sudden thought God of War was lame. Now, in 2018, post God of War reboot, he'd probably be a whole new animal. I think? Again, Western games don't mean shit, but Kratos was already a somebody before getting the modern PlayStation Last of Us treatment. Who knows where his power will fall in 2018? Category:2013 Contest Matches